


Negan and Harmony

by Fanficforthesoul



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Walking dead fan fic, negan fan fic, negan imagine, twd fan ficitons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficforthesoul/pseuds/Fanficforthesoul
Summary: Negan finds a lost woman in the woods who is very anxious but somehow takes comfort in him.





	Negan and Harmony

It had been one month now since you were left behind. The farm you were staying at had been over run and in the process of all hell breaking lose, you managed to get left behind. Different emotions had drained you in the past month, shock, anger, fear...exhaustion. How could they leave you? How come they didn’t come back? Didn’t they notice you were gone? You thought you blended in well with Rick and his group but maybe that wasn’t the case after all. Struggling to find food and shelter, you lost weight and didn’t really have anything to help make it through. It was honestly surprising to you that you even made it this far with a simple knife. It was like everyone you knew had fallen off the face of the earth, there wasn’t a soul around. Not that you’d want to be near anyone, after what happened with Rick you didn’t want to come across any other groups. It was a scary world now and people had their ways of surviving and did whatever the hell they wanted to. It truly terrified you to think that you might come across a group one day, a group that wasn’t good news. You didn’t trust anyone.  
You were scratched up, bruised, dehydrated, and you could barely walk. You hated walking through the woods but day light was the only time you came out of hiding in order to find some food. Sometimes you found nothing.  
Quietly walking through the woods you stopped to take a rest leaning back on a tree when you suddenly heard a voice. Quickly you turned hiding behind a branch to see a group of men in the road hopping out of a truck. There was about four, maybe five of them, you saw them slowly making their way closer to where you were. The men looked intimidating, especially one. This man was leading the group into the woods and giving them orders to spread in different directions, you had no idea what they were looking for but you could feel your heart beating hard in your chest.  
“Oh god..” you whispered as you took a step back, looking to your side you spotted a giant rock to hide behind and quickly ran towards it. That’s when you heard the men stop speaking.  
The man leading them frowned and quickly lifted his hand up signaling for his men to stop any movement.  
“You hear that?” The man spoke low squinting his eyes as he looked around, that’s when you noticed you were panting, rather loudly and covered your mouth with your hand.  
“I didn’t hear nothing, boss.”  
“Oh..I heard something.” The man spoke confidently as you squeezed your eyes shut praying to anyone that could hear you, to please let them leave. After a few minutes of silence, you opened your eyes and slowly took a peak. The four men stood in the same spot looking around, when suddenly the lead mans eyes felt right on yours.  
“Would you look at that.” The mans lips curved as you gasped and turned away wanting so badly to make a run for it. Looking around you, there was no place to run where you’d be able to make it. There was four men, four..and only one of you. The man saw you look around in a panic thinking of where to run as he slowly stepped his way closer to you and grinned.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, sweetheart.” He stepped over a rock and there he was, just a few feet away from you now. You continued to look around you at each man staring your way, you didn’t know what to do, tears forming in your eyes.  
“God dammit, why do I have this kind of effect on you women? I’m a little offended. I’ll have you know, I’m a stand up guy!” The man chuckled looking over at his men as you began to shake in fear.  
“I gotta admit though, strokes my fucking ego a bit to see a woman all weak in the knees in front of me.” He laughed as you took another step back and tripped over a rock.  
“Easy there, doll. Where are you rushing off to?”  
The man took a look at you from head to toe and judging by the looks of it, there wasn’t any place for you to run off to.  
“You lost, princess?”  
You couldn’t speak, you couldn’t form any words and just tried to control your breathing.  
“Want me to put her in the truck?” One of the men asked and the leader could’ve sworn he heard you let out a soft whimper at his question. He frowned sensing you thought he was going to hurt you.  
“Slow down there, Dwight. Don’t wanna scare her off now.” The man spoke with a arrogant tone as he didn’t take his eyes off you.  
You held onto the tree beside you and if you could, you would’ve sunk into it. Looking down at what the man had in his hand, you noticed a bat. Right away he followed your eyes and caught what you were looking at.  
“I see you’ve spotted, Lucille.” He grinned lifting the bat over his shoulder.  
Lucille? He gave the bat a name?  
“Lucille here isn’t going to hurt you. She doesn’t exactly like hurting women. Why don’t you give me your name, sweetheart?”  
You hesitated looking over at each men who stared down at you as if they were going to eat you alive.  
“Over here, doll. Don’t mind them.” His voice distracted you making you look back at him, he could tell his men put you more on edge.  
A minute passed as you looked directly at him and your breathing began to slow down. It was as if his eyes hypnotized you for a moment. How could a man you didn’t know have this much power over you?  
“Harmony.” You whispered before he turned his head placing his hand behind his ear signaling he couldn’t hear you.  
“Gonna have to be a little louder than that, honey.”  
“Harmony.” You spoke louder making him smile as you still hid half behind the tree.  
“Harmony. I’m Negan.” He stepped a little closer making you take another step back, your eyes still on the bat making him look over at it on his shoulder.  
“This scaring you?”  
You looked away not wanting to give a response but you didn’t have to.  
“Here.” Negan reached out the bat towards you making his men frown.  
“You wanna hold onto her for me?”  
Nervously, you swallowed hard staring at the bat a few feet away from you but, you didn’t move.  
Negan lifted his free hand up showing you he had nothing as he slowly crouched down and placed the bat on the floor.  
“What is he doing?” Dwight murmured to another man beside him, Negan never allowed anyone to touch Lucille. You didn’t know who this man was but, he was doing his very best to ease you in without scaring you. Slowly you began to take a few steps forward when you jumped up at the sudden sound of Dwight’s voice.  
“Negan the suns going to go down soon.”  
Negan turned to the man with deep furrowed brows.  
“Do you think...I can have one god damn fucking minute of silence?” Negan uttered low to the man when you suddenly ran towards him and grabbed onto his arm for dear life.  
“Woah woah woah!” He yelled with a chuckle looking down surprised. Your sudden movement barely made him budge from where he stood. Maybe this was the biggest mistake of your life, but this was the first man that was making you feel some form of safety. You decided you didn’t want to be alone anymore.  
“Shit, doll-“ he looked down at you tightly grabbing onto his arm.  
“I don’t think I ever had a fucking woman hold on to me like this before but...I kinda like it.” He laughed as you looked around still in fear, fear of his men and whatever else there was around. It made Negan feel good to know he made someone feel safe, to know you looked to him for protection. It fed into that ego of his, being the man he was.  
You didn’t move holding onto his arm when he quickly reached down to grab his bat making you gasp.  
“Easy. This here isn’t to hurt you-“ he placed the bat before your eyes letting you take a good look at it.  
“This here is for anyone that fucks with us. Got it?”  
Slowly you nodded as he placed it over his shoulder and headed in the direction of the truck.  
“What about the guy that ran off?” Dwight asked in confusion as Negans focused seemed to be elsewhere now.  
“He’ll be back.” Negan grinned as he made his way down to the truck signaling for his men to follow. You didn’t make any movement without Negan beside you as he stopped in front of the truck. Dwight jumped in first and Negan held the door open for you but staring inside and seeing another man you were about to sit next to made you hesitate. Negan leaned his head down looking into the car eyeing Dwight right away.  
“You. Out.” He pointed with his bat making Dwight frown as he stepped out of the car.  
“Shit Dwight, don’t you have any fucking manners? Ladies first.” Negan spoke in a sarcastic tone, took your hand in his and helped you hop into the truck. He knew you wouldn’t let go of him and followed right beside you although he usually sat in the front. Dwight got in right after him as another big muscular man got in the drivers seat.  
“Simon, back to the sanctuary.” Negan ordered as your heart continued to race in your chest.  
A sanctuary?  
How many people were there? How was the place like? Negan looked over and saw you fidgeting with your nails before his large hand suddenly covered both of yours.  
“You’ll fit right in, doll.” Negan whispered in your ear sensing your anxiety. Sitting in a truck with all these strange men made your nerves on edge. The only man you allowed near you was Negan and even then...you had no idea what this man was completely about.


End file.
